Dairy Entries Of Young Justice
by ygirl87
Summary: These are diary entries of the Young Justice. Many interesting things are inside.


Hello again! I am happy to say that I am sick! Why am I happy about that again? oh yeah cuz I get a lot of good idea's when I'm sick. So here's one of my idea's for all of the Young Justice crew. Diary entries from each of the members starting with good o'l Robin. Enjoy my people! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Dear Diary,

It's me, Robin. Today has been a wierd day. Let me tell ya what happened. I got yelled at by Batman when I ate the last cream puff. Man that guy likes Cream Puffs! Then Wally and Artemis were acting really wierd. They were being all I don't know how to explain it. You see, when we were in combat with some bad guys that i've never heard of, and one of the guys smacked Artemis on her face and Wally got all hyped up. He started kicking and punching faster then i've ever seen him. He was really letting the dude have it. After he was done beating the dude senceless, Atemis started blushing, and wispered something in his ear. What I don't know, but Superboy was right next to them so i'll ask him later. Anyways I gotta go. Batman is making me go buy him more Cream Puffs. Did I mention how much that guy likes Cream Puffs?

Robin.

Dear Diary,

Superboy here. I am not really sure what your suppost to do in this book, I was told by Megan that you're suppost to write about you're day. So I guess I'll do that.

Today I heard something I wasn't suppost to I guess. At least that's what Artemis said, she was very upset. I heard her wisper this to Wally, she said "Hey see you tonight, and thanks didn't know you cared so much, boyfriend." Stupid super hearing. She said if I ever hear you tell anyone what I said to Wally you'll never be able to piss normally again. That scared me, so I'm not going to tell anyone. I never knew Atemis and Wally were dating. The things going on with the world nowadays.

I have to stop writing now, my hand hurts and Megan told me that she baked cookies. Her culanary skills have been improving.

Superboy.

Dear Diary,

Megan here! I'm so happy. Wanna know why? it's because Supeboy's gonna come and eat some cookies I made. I can't wait to hear what he says about them. I really like him and I want him to like my cooking. He is sooooooooooo cute! I love the way he talks asking questions about certin things. I also think the way he gets mad all of the sudden is really...breathtaking. Oh one day I hope he'll ask me out. Then we can get married and oh well, I'm getting ahead of myself here.

So before I start up again I'll go. I can't wait to see what Superboy says. Oh see i started up again, I knew I would anyways BYE!

Megan.

Dear Diary,

Tis I, Kalder. Today I am very exited, I am going to Atlantis with my King, to see his palace. While he is doing that I am planing to visit my girlfriend her name is Aqualetta. She is a very beautiful creature she is. She is a mermaid of course, and it gives me pleasure to write down her name on this sheet of paper. I wonder if she misses me? I do hope she does, if not then I shall feel very... sad. instead of me focasinng on the negatives, i shall pack my things and leave to meet my King.

Fairwell my diary, and oh... wait I am bringing you.

Kalder.

Dear Diary,

Hey, hows it going? yeah well I'm happy to tell you a secret. Only if you promise not to tell, cuz if you do I will shread you to pieces! Understood? good. I'm kinda going out with Wally. Yeah I know your not really surprised. You could prob tell that I liked him, just by the way I would wrote about him. Hey what can I say? He's cute, and very, very persistent. I like that about him, and I like the way he was fighting that bad guy. I shall discribe it.

Ok so this dude sucker punches me, then pushes me to the ground. When I look up I see a very angery Wally tword him. You should have seen it! He was all left right, left right, left right, and started kicking. Oh is was so... sexy. HA yeah i know, well it really was, you should have been there. By the way this is a secret relationship, so remember what I said. RIPED TO SHREADS!

look at me, I'm talking to a notebook. well before I start looking crazier imma bounce. besides I've gotta date with...wait for it...Wally.

Artemis.

Dear Diary,

Wally's got a date tonight! Yup you heard me. Atemis finally couldn't resist my good looks. I've always kinda thought she was hot. Yeah, yeah I know Wait. Why am I talking to a notebook when i could be making out with a girl? i don't know well anyways. Bye.

See ya.

Wally.


End file.
